Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline/Chapter 11-13
Chapter 11: The Flora-Infested Jungle & The Radiated Wasteland (Viridis & Radia) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 After defeating Chaotis, Oderfla ran to an unconscious Oinite. He won't be able to fight for a while, for he is broken. Beta and Chrono then bring him to the ship in order to heal him. Meanwhile, Snuffles and Sparky wonders why Chaotis barely made a move at all, ending up in Sparky saying TimewornKaiju's true name in the process. The Red Dragon, being a smug villain that he is, is overly excited with evilness when he finds out that someone said his cursed name... but nothing happened. Meanwhile, in LIMBOv2, Infernance and Permafrost are arguing about their defeat, while Limbo, Glichart, and Chaotis (as a separate consciousness) look on. Limbo (the character) proceeded to facepalm afterward. Meanwhile, XP8, one of the imprisoned Creators, recognizes Oinite, and worries about the hero being near the brink of death, before wishing him to be alright, and not to give up. Meanwhile, the group has headed for the next planet, Viridis. As the heroes approach Viridis, a new villain named Marx awaits. And of course, 404's reaction to a hostile planet full of poisonous plants is to burn everything down, but then the Director interfered. Viridis, the Overgrown Planet The third of the Stepping Stones is Viridis. This planet is inhabited solely by poisonous plants, both sapient and non-sapient. Upon landing on this planet, several characters' answer was to "kill it with fire". But then the Plaguebringer Goliath, a giant plagued armored robotic zombie Queen Bee, flew above the planet and bombed it with Plague Nukes (these ones, although unspecified, are made to only affect plants), infecting plants with viral nanomachines and rotting them from the inside out, and giving them a fire-resistant armor in the process. And the Guardian of Viridis is Plantera from Terraria, who is also the organic Disruptor of this planet for this time around. This Guardian was able to free itself when the heroes attempted to destroy it, but when cornered by Elodian, who is one of the Creators themselves, it had no way to escape except to defeat him. The short fight was nothing but a display of a Creator's powers, and Plantera was quickly defeated by Elodian afterwards. hey we still need the part on Sara here Radia, the Thermotoxic Radiator The fourth of the Stepping Stones is Radia. It’s extremely toxic, radioactive, and hot, that even if you’re not in the atmosphere, you’ll die from intense heat. After the customary boss fight, the team entered their modes of transport and set coordinates for Radia. They arrives in orbit, and spends a couple of days searching for anything to land on and testing things that can survive Radia's atmosphere. Nothing did. The team discovers the Sky Fortress after a couple days of cruising, and attempts to dock it. However, they were repelled when the Sky Fortress fired back with its defenses. Eventually the team discovers the Sky Jungle, which allows them to land. After a few days, the Sky Fortress attacked. It is supported by 4 Anti-creators: Fulgur, Draedon, Ruxoz Arrih, and the Gungan Sith Lord Supreme Leader Snoke, as well as Atlantis, the Guardian of Radia. This resulted in a very big battle, where the heroes Phoenix, Jonas Kim and Sonar fight the Anti-Creators Fulgur, Draedon and Ruxoz respectively, claiming victory while the 3 Anti-Creators disintegrate in the atmosphere of Radia and Snoke taking a quick escape. Eventually, the team defeats Atlantis and heads for the next planet. Chapter 12: The Anachronism Stew & The Illusive Planet (Manawa & Hex) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5 The heroes entered Chrono's ship and taok off for Manawa. In the meantime, they did their daily things. On the way, they bump into Lazar who challenges them to a fight, but the ship blasts off. A small conflict follows after Eclogronio slices Phoenix's phone into half, ensuring an almost full-blown fight, but Chrono and Parkour stop the mini-conflict from getting worse. Suddenly, Psy (Psychomaniac14) falls into a ship through the portal. Eevee summons a bunch of robots in Parkour's room, but Astro and Finite clear them quickly. Chrono's ship is then hacked by Gablian, which causes it to fall into Manawa, but it ends up winding in a time loop 3 times before actually crashing onto Manawa itself, which severely weakens the ship. They've entered Manawa the Time-Anomaly. Manawa, the Time Anomaly On Manawa, one of Snuffles' arms get ripped off by a zombie, which causes 404 to send some of his droids to send Snuffles away to an unknown location - although unsuccessful, as he died en route. The heroes now start deflecting small enemies like zombies off in different directions while exploring the planet. Phoenix complains about how not being able to kill, only deflect enemies is annoying. Meanwhile, Winner complains about how his ice-cream is gone, receiving an indifferent reply from 404. A random character by the name of Cat8226 suddenly floats down and questions the heroes, but disappears after. Carmen loses her cool about whether they are going to proceed to explore the planet. Meanwhile, Eevee is preparing his group of Elites and Guards to destroy anything that does not comply with him. The scout droids sent out by 404 find the disruptor of Manawa, but they get destroyed, sending out signals to both Chrono's and 404's ships. Elodian then finds out that the disruptor has appeared in another place where the scout droids are present, before sending a psychic beam that destroys the group of Elites and Guards sent by Eevee, for he is a Creator. He then kicks the disruptor, which kills multiple entities ranging from different game universes, before stopping it just using his right foot . The disruptor is unable to handle it and shows its true form, summong the enemies that Elodian just killed. Elodian kills all of them while making puns, which angers the Red Dragon, where Elodian mentions he is the one who wrote the dialogue for him (he referring to Red Dragon) Sparky dragon boosts into the core, while Chrono is frustrated by his ship being critically damaged. In the meantime, Alfred escapes from a pile of rubble and goes on to find the Any-Way Back Rift-sword. 404 summons a mechanical commando that lands on the Time Eater, knocking it back and dealing considerable damage. Meanwhile, the cats catch the attention of the time eater, where Endercat yells its name loudly, before getting hit by a brick 6 times in a row, due to the time disruption. Aggron then gets Zim and GIR to go with him to Manawa. Finite then launches an attack on the Time Eater by flying up through mechanical wings he gained from clicking a button, shooting the disruptor while Astro smacks it back with a shield. Lucidia spams thunderbolts everywhere and Carmen sets fire. However, the formation is disrupted after Lucidia's thunderbolt is disrupted, going in a loop, striking Carmen who then spews fire everywhere, causing Astro to duck and Finite to say how fighting the Time Eater was harder than expected. Winner complains about the planet being messed up, where he is suddenly teleported three days into the future, where he sees Chrono's ship leaving without him. Eevee then suddenly questions who Eevee is. Oderfla remarks on how Winner is a victim of time lag, but sees Chrono stuttering as well, where the latter responds he only does during time lag. Finite then chucks a sphere into the beam, swallowing it up before exploding, then asking M5 to do the Order 7 on Eevee. Eevee throws Finite into the ground with an axe, but gets hit. 404 then experiences time lag, which causes him to throw Eevee across the planet 12 times in a row. THUNDER catches Finite using a shield. Suffering from what seems to be amnesia, Eevee yet again questions who Eevee is, before chucking a shield at Finite. Astro uses his Blade Launcher to launch the shield away, while saying that Eevee himself is Eevee. Carmen secretly glows her claws to red hot, lashing across Eevee's face which damages his visor, but it gets repaired immediately, which Carmen is then thrown onto the ground by Eevee using the time stone, but Gemini messes around with Eevee's mind, which causes him to yell for help. Carmen stops herself from landing at the last second, launching a few blades at Eevee, but it shatters because of the suit. THUNDER now starts walking towards Eevee. Meanwhile, 404's buzz droids lands on the Time Eater and slice away, suffering from some time lag. Parkour then throws two grenades, one lightning and one chaos, disrupting the STC (Space-Time Continuum) which causes two Sonics, one classic and modern to come out. They then prepare to fight the Time Eater who transforms the place into Green Hill Zone. Eevee on the other hand is distracted by Thunder while Finite fights him. Phoenix comes into action by sending blades towards the Time Eater, then teleporting close to it and stabbing its eye. However, the actions are nullified by the time lag the Time Eater produces. Meanwhile, Sara suddenly appears, where 404 claims he will have the high ground. Sparky is dodging the other attacks from the Time Eater. Finite gasps in horror upon seeing Sara, where Eevee takes the chance to land a hit on him, but Carmen and Astro defend Finite, who flies to Sara, intending to murder her. Eevee then suddenly bites Carmen, while asking who Eevee is, which causes Winner to snap and yell at Eevee, that he himself is Eevee, which causes Winner to be transported three minutes into the future, where he sees Eevee beating him up. Meanwhile, Sara, 404, Sparky and Filly are fighting. Sara sees Finite, so she lets her missile aim for 404 before jumping off. Filly flies down onto her, but falls off, which causes 404 to shoot a Port-A-Fort at her for protection. Eevee accidentally sets himself on fire. Carmen then goes from underneath and flies towards Finite trying to remove a grenade, where Carmen slices it off his suit before it explodes. Astro intercepts Eevee again, bringing a shot to his face which causes Eevee to fall down. THUNDER aims his cannon at Eevee's face, telling Gemini to let him go. Phoenix catches Sparky/Filly falling, and summons a disc that prevents them from dying of fall damage, where it falls at the speed of Sparky/Filly, before catching them and slowing down, preventing their death. Phoenix then slices the forehead of the Time Eater, causing it to howl. Eevee then shoots THUNDER, but the bullet bounces off THUNDER instead, where THUNDER tells Gemini to let Eevee go. 404 remarks that it is uncivilised behavior, before throwing a stun grenade at Sara and preparing to launch Eevee across the map. Winner then gets a box of ice cream from the ship, much to the annoyance of 404, and shoves it into Eevee's face, which causes him to stumble back and fall on a sharp rock, apparently killing him due to impalement. Carmen and Finite start attacking Sara. Lucidia's thunderbolts apparently hit the Time Eater by chance, while M5 shoots Order 7 right down the throat of the Time Eater. Phoenix then blasts a Kamehameha charge at the Time Eater before slashing the eye of the Time Eater. Astro and THUNDER soon rejoin the fight against the Time Eater. Meanwhile, Sara lands a few hits on 404, Carmen and Finite, but 404 remarks on how he has the high ground. Phoenix then throws the dead body of Eevee at the Time Eater, causing it to be replaced with Eevee's revived body. Parkour angrily says Phoenix is idiotic. Aggron and his group meet Phoenix and Parkour, where Zim calls Phoenix a "blue skull cube", even though he is actually a 14-year old blue-skinned human-phoenix hybrid. Probably due to the PFP, but don't judge a SAFF character by their PFP. With Eevee now revived, Parkour decides that the Time Eater should be their target. Eevee nows sets the objective to kill the Time Eater instead, before pointing a pistol at Zim. Elodian now complains about how fighting bosses takes a long time, before teleporting everyone to fight the Time Eater. Elodian summons Homing Drills, Oderfla uses a potion gun on the drills increasing their damage. Phoenix summons a bunch of shurikens while Finite traps the Time Eater using the Xenostrike. The shurikens do moderate damage. Sonar and Aggron also help as well, by slashing the Time Eater using a scythe and using a Screw Storm respectively. The Time Eater retaliates by sending homing bolts at the heroes, but it is deflected by Elodian. Finite is caught by the arms of the Time Eater. Jonas is also about to be caught, but he deflects himself with a shield, before using the Breaker Blade, summoned by the All-Any sword, to send the arm, and Finite, away a distance away. The Mechanical Commando from 404 fires a Plasmathrower at the chest of the Time Eater, dealing extreme damage. Phoenix, seemingly doing the last attack, charges up a Kamehameha at the Time Eater, blasting it, but also fainting due to the extreme energy required. However, the Time Eater is killed by what seems to be an unknown figure. A sword drops, but then a red bolt, presumed to be that unknown figure, snatches it away. After the battle against Manawa , Finite complains about how his wings are damaged horribly, while Sparky suddenly falls again due to light-shift, and this time, Phoenix's disc platform is broken due to Sparky's wings. 404 then jump-boosts up to Sparky, catching them. Phoenix suddenly wakes up and dabs due to finally destroying the Time Eater. The heroes then move into the ship, where Phoenix says the next destination is Carcerem. Parkour then decides to explore the planet more, but encounters more zombies. Using the help of Phoenix's teleportation power, the heroes teleport to Parkour, where they meet the True Overlord of Manawa: Manashwa. Jonas then appears again and holds up the White Ring of Life. Sparky then remarks if he has to make it quick. Zim tries to attack Manashwa, only removing its ability to freeze time, but gets knocked back. Modern Sonic plans to go at Hypersonic speed to disrupt reality so Jonas can use the ring against Manashwa. While Modern Sonic is at it, Parkour, Jonas, Astro, Phoenix, Aggron, Sonar and the other heroes fight off the rest of the zombie reptiles. Modern Sonic gets knocked back, which he says that he cannot be fast enough. Parkour gives him encouragement to go on, which causes Modern Sonic to run so fast the temple starts flashing back and forth wildly. Jonas uses the White Ring of Life to shoot a white beam at Manashwa, officially killing it and ending the battle against Manawa. The heroes soon make their way to Carcerem. Hex, the Non-Existent Planet While on the way to Carcerem, Phoenix and Parkour race Delta Interface while Finite fixes his wings and Astro sleeping in the back, with Carmen and THUNDER taking a break as well. Finite drops a tool, but realizes that the wing-pieces have moved together, which was only observed by THUNDER. However, the ship experiences a disruption before crystallization occurs on both ships. Crystals start to form on Carmen and M5, with Finite using dark magic to remove them. Meanwhile, an unknown figure forces himself out of hyperspace, meeting with Efialtis, the Rubic Anti-Creators who prevents him from passing. He attempts to slash Efia/tis but she disappears and the unknown figure accidentally breaks the control board of his ship, causing the functions to mess up and crash into Hex, before she says that he will be with the heroes. Lucidia, out of fear, runs out of her room almost slamming into Phoenix and Parkour who tell her to be careful. Phoenix says that the team is crash-landing which he receives an exaggerated reply from Lucidia. Parkour warns everyone to brace themselves, but Phoenix takes out his blade and prepares to shoot a forcefield to protect themselves (Note: omitted part where Phoenix shoots the forcefield since there isn't one). Jonas Kim tries to slow the ship down. Alfred Tinio has successfully fused two blades together with the Last Blade, the Any-Way Back Rift blade which grants the user travel to any specific place, and the Cyalm Greatsword, a sword that allows control of the element of air. The figure who gave the Cyalm Greatsword tells Alfred that he will die shortly after Carcerem, if it he does, to give the unknown figure the blade. Aggron hears a noise on the ship, only to find out that a Mewtwo-like creature with white stars and a skin tone a mixture of red, yellow and blue appears. The creature calls itself Venin C. Zooala. Finally, all the ships have crashed down onto Hex. Seeing as their technology and devices has been damaged by pink crystals growing on the equipment, the team decides to explore the strangely calm planet. At this point, Sara also appears onto Hex, causing a triggered Finite. A mysterious group of entities also begin a conversation elsewhere. Then as the team progresses through Hex, more pink crystals form. One of the members encounter Gaster, who warns of the 'Seven Sins' to Parkour. The team enters into some sort of forest, when all of a sudden, the First Sin appears. Elsewhere, 404 in his ship encounters a young and cute <3 girl named Monika, who has a strange power to delete objects, which she does to his ship. However, as it turns out, it was all just an illusion. Back in the forest, Jonas tries to kill the First Sin, but it simply vanishes into ruby mist, revealing it was not the correct boss to kill. During that time, the group exploring the forest hears a strange voice in their head. Meanwhile, back at Chrono's ship, Oinite encounters Alfred Tinio, who is willing to make a deal with him. The deal is that Alfred gets Oinite's Icycle, in exchange for mercy, which Oinite accepts. Then Alfred Tinio leaves him to be. Airtoum also appears and creates a Temporal Paradox for fun, breaking time. Story Arc Forum Fight has finally officially ended after 1 and a half years. kek After that, Filly and Sparky fight against Sara in the atmosphere (?). At the surface, Hex shifts into it's Temperamental State. Slayer also fights against their arch-nemesis. Back in the atmosphere, a Rubic Anti-Creator reveals themselves to Filly and Sparky - Infinite. Towers on the surface appear as well, which the heroes proceed to destroy. Finite encounters Efialtis at one of the towers, who engage in a battle with Finite and Carmen. Others help the two out fight against Efia. Eventually, with some Overwatch heroes helping out summoned by Parkour, the team nearly defeats Efia, but they retreat before they could. The first tower has been destroyed shortly afterwards. Later on, more Overwatch characters come in, but they fight against the heroes. Meanwhile, 303 surprise-attacks the droids 404 sent out, one of them sending an emergency signal to 404, who takes notice, and heads to where 303 is. The two fight in a duel... Well, it could have been called a duel if no one else joined in, but that's fine. oh yeah also infinite is still in his battle Then, all of a sudden, Lucidia turns on Phoenix and fights against him, despite the two being allies. The reason being is because Lucidia is possessed by an Anti-Creator. She, however, breaks out of the mind control, but faints in the process. The team then defeats 303... Actually, he retreats. Also, at this point, Baldi joins Aggron's mini-team. The team then destroys the second tower. Meanwhile, Chrono, Oderfla, Beta, and Red FINALLY leaves Chrono's ship and head to a random tower. Voixer then makes his appearance to them, and fights against the four. The others then join in. The battle ends with Phoenix destroying the tower Voixer protected. He leaves with a strange warning to the heroes. During that time, Sparky and Filly also defeat Infinite with a... pencil??? But before Infinite could get killed, a figure comes and cause the two heroes to faint. The figure was Hexadecima, who mocked Infinite for getting defeated with a pencil. Then 'Hexxy', Infinite, and another Rubic Anti-Creator, Neo Metal Sonic, took the two somewhere, though Filly escapes before they can take them to said somewhere. Finite heads to a tower, but before he could do anything else, the true guardian of Hex appears before them - Mirror. They proceed to summon mirror images of all the heroes on the planet, but opposite and evil. The heroes take notice, and fight against their mirror image. One by one, each of the mirror images get defeated. And finally, the last mirror has been defeated. The chapter ends here. Chapter 13: The Great Weaponized Prison Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 Phoenix remarks on how it is his first time saying the first words in a new Chapter. Lucidia tells him that they can't stay forever and have to leave, with Oderfla agreeing and Oinite saying how they need to get Chrono some help from the creators due to his -1HP, which causes Phoenix to think about his master, but Finite tells him to stop. Meanwhile, 404 remarks on how they have to leave the planet 404 then jumps into the X-70K and then a drop pod ejects from the central cylinder of the ISS Event Horizon, landing next to Chrono's ship. Droids start to come out from the pod and repair the damages. Meanwhile, Phoenix helps to kill Parkour's evil mirror clone, Ruokaep. Winner says how he was eating popcorn the whole time which causes Phoenix to facepalm. 404 reminds them not to say so much stuff in order not to fill the whole chapter with fillerposts. Parkour eventually kills Ruokaep but as he was its clone, Parkour ended up dying himself. Meanwhile, Filly is asking how long until she heals. 'Furnace, the Death Star of Containment / Carcerem, the Prison of the Creators' In the Furnace, Lilac dragon boosts through everything until she hits a crossroad. Lilac ask SC-9744 if he has any idea where to go but in response he says none of the paths seem to lead to a cell block, and tells her to go up. Meanwhile, the parts of the ISS Event Horizon finally reaches the atmosphere. The 6 assault transports connect to the central tube, awaiting Chrono's ships, while making any final repairs and preparations. 404 remarks how the battle of the Deep Core will begin. At the same time, Alfred Tinio says how he has been inactive throughout the whole Hexpedition, before acquiring the Mirror's Blade to fuse with his Last Blade. Cyan accidentally says 01N173 (Oh-night-three) causing him to get corrupted, which leads to Alfred telling him not to say his name. Meanwhile the final repairs of Chrono's ship is done. Everyone enters the ship and Phoenix takes everyone's names down, but Aggron apparently was forgotten, so Phoenix teleports him into the ship but not after telling him to refrain from doing crazy stuff. Finite then reboots M5 while Lucidia has an internal conversation with Lycia. She suddenly hears someone screaming, which apparently is Puck from Hex, thrashing on the floor in agony. Puck begs Lucidia not to take "him" but Lucidia pins her down in order to stop him from over reacting. Phoenix runs into the room and shakes Puck until he stops flailing around. Lucidia thinks the situation is over until Puck freaks out again, taking out a blade, causing both Lucidia and Phoenix to jump back. Puck is apparently telling Efialtis to reveal his brother's location, which causes Phoenix to respond that they have not done such a thing and Lucidia to say that Puck has gone mad. Because of the commotion, the Tactical Droid has alerted 404 which causes KX Security droids armed with stun guns to barge into the room. They point the gun from Phoenix to Lucidia then to Puck. Phoenix just explains how there isn't really a enemy in the room, but Puck says his name loudly in annoyance which causes the droids to point their gun towards him. With Phoenix's explanation how there is no attack in the room, the droids leave. Phoenix gets out of the room and starts playing Geometry Dash, but not after shooting a glance at Eclogronio. Venin, aware that the ship is leaving, teleports Zim and Baldi into the storage compartment. Filly then tells 404 how she might not be able to fight until Sparky heals, which 404 thinks that she is just talking to Sparky, but kind of not. After a few hours, 404 announces that they have reached Furnace. Aggron is in normal mode as there is no danger. Venin asks Aggron what Furnace is which he responds which how it is a security for many entities. Venin remarks on how they have to stop the Cataclysmic, but with Phoenix cutting him saying its Cataclysm, the Cataclysm Machine. Lucidia yet again has an internal conversation with Lycia. Phoenix meanwhile has given a vow to his master/creator XP8 on how he would not give up. Puck asks whether Lucidia is real and he isn't in a dream. Lucidia then tells Puck to introduce himself, which Puck does and how he addresses himself as a monster slayer, hunter of nightmares and the son of Death. Finite then mumbles to himself how he has no one to give vows to but he sees an unknown object move past him, which confuses him. Aggron wants to step into Furnace but Zim doesn't want to be captured. Baldi slaps him, telling him he is a wimp. Earlier, as the team is headed towards Furnace, the Combined Starfleet of the Alliance to Restore the Multiverse, comprised of the most elite forces of all of spacefaring science fiction, has assembled and is preparing for a siege of the Cataclysm Machine. When the team arrived several astronomical units from Furnace, the Combined Starfleet is already there. As the team and the Alliance approached Furnace, they detected the energy signals of a similarly-sized fleet already in orbit around the Superweapon. It was a unified force of evil gathered by the Anti-Creators to defend the Shield of the Machine. The ships in orbit came from as diverse a background as the Alliance Combined Starfleet did, ranging from Chaos ships from the 40K universe to Borg cubes. Soon the Alliance Combined Starfleet engaged the orbiting forces of evil, and the team in Chrono's ship and the ISS Event Horizon quickly breaks through the blockade and lands on the surface of Furnace. They are accompanied by a pair of dreadnoughts clearing the overhead airspace, as well as dozens of troop transports to secure the area. Meanwhile, the heroes as well as various Alliance units enter the interior of Furnace via an elevator, only to discover that their powers are limited due to Scranton Reality Anchors located inside. Phoenix, Lucidia, Finite and Astro test their powers, to see that they don't work. The team makes their way to a blast door blocking them from further progress. 404 slices it open, but is instantly killed. (REST IN RIPPERONI FOUR OH FOUR) Phoenix and Lucidia freak out, while Filly prepares to kill whoever destroyed 404. They discover two unknown intruders. Suddenly 404 returns from death, severely triggered. The Scranton Reality Anchor near the team is also destroyed in the process. 404 then engages the two figures in close range combat. Sparky gets affected by something 404 said, while Aggron, Chrono, Phoenix, Beta and Filly discuss on what they could do, and how 404 got his dark powers. The team moves into an Engineering section to keep on going. There are various terminals that must be hacked in order to unlock the next section. Then a new guy called Lucky drops in front of them, suddenly. The heroes introduce themselves to him. Phoenix tells Lucky that he can help to hack the terminals. The Super Tactical Droid then tells everyone to get into a railcar at the botton of the Engineering section. Everyone moves in, and it drives off. Moments later, the Engineering section is destroyed by a reactor overload presumably caused by the battle between 404 and the 2 intruders from earlier. At the surface SCP-2317 has breached containment and the Alliance is unable to stop it with its ground and orbital units. XP8 realizes that Phoenix has arrived, resulting in him feeling thankful. SCP-2317 remains undefeated on the surface, destroying ground troops left and right. At the railcar, everyone realizes the tunnel lights are turning red. Soon the railcar passes through an area infested by some hive growth. Creatures now spawn behind the railcar and try to attack it. Some heroes like Phoenix and Finite try attacking them, while the autocannons on the railcar fire away. Meanwhile, Sparky detonates the C4, and dragon boosts through the robots. They enter into a room sealed off by five blast doors. Sparky sets up a teleporter, saying that they can come back to this room if they need to. Meanwhile, the railcar slows down to a stop. The heroes have reached a Containment area where they starting looting some stuff. Oinite discovers another person, called Astra. Eterna that realizes that the 1st section of Chapter 13 is done. On to part 2. Sparky discovers a railcar and travels on it to the Containment area. Astra winces at how there are many battle droids. A large explosion ensures, revealing Sparky, who dabs. Then Finite, then Thunder, then Phoeni- ok and Finite gets triggered and flings Phoenix towards a vending machine. Sparky sighs on how Astra will cause huge confusion with everyone. The creatures from earlier attack the Containment area in a massive wave, forcing the team to continue onto a teleporter transfer station. The Containment area is self-destroyed by a nuclear warhead. The team splits up into two groups. Some of them go to the Superweapons Firing Platform to gain access to the Creators and the others towards a Maze to shut down various parts of Furnace. As everyone moves onto the platform, they go silent. Phoenix breaks the fourth wall by moving out of the area, somehow and telling the director how they can't go on without saying anything. The Director gets massively pissed and sends him back. A planet has been destroyed and a Jedi executed in the meantime, and Oderfla, Chrono, Beta and Red discuss how to get to the Creator cells. Everyone sneaks past the guards into an elevator. Sparky wonders how to stop 404, while Phoenix comments on his edginess. The heroes who were on the Superweapons Firing Platform manage to reach to the creator cells, which are protected by TF2 freaks. Meanwhile, Sparky successfully defeats 404 in one-on-one combat and returns to the team. Oinite and his team solve the puzzles in the Maze (while also apparently retconning stuff because uh.....stuff) After tons of shooting, the TF2 freaks are defeated. Phoenix wonders how they can overload the Anchors, which Sparky responds saying that as long the Creator cells are opened, they will explode. Oinite asks the Furnace AIC to open the cells, which they do. Phoenix then runs over to XP8's cell, and opens it. They have an emotional moment of reuniting. Meanwhile, the rest of the Creators are freed. The team is then transported to the Arena via an elevator. The Warden Fight (Chapter 13, Part 3 and Part 4) Ok, lets be honest. This was the best part. It deserves a section of its own. Like, c'mon, admit it. You were shivering with energy reading the Warden Fight right? Now lets get back to the storyline. Ahem... Phoenix, XP8 and Sparky make their first attacks on the Warden. Sparky shoots 6 mini-missiles at the Warden, while Phoenix and XP8 do The Ultimate Chaos on the Warden. The smoke clears, to reveal that there is no damage. That sucks. Meanwhile, Chrono and Red see 000 Incarnation, sighing that they have another villain to deal with. 000 blinds Chrono. Then, Ender the corrupted warrior appears. Red comments on how Ender used to be on their side, but Ender brushes it off. He lands sword first on Phoenix, threatening to go for XP8 later. The Warden calls his fellow Anti-Creators to assist him in combat. The Royal Giant, SCP-3000, SCP-2317, SCP-682, Tricky the Clown and Sara enters the arena to assist the Warden. The Warden also orders his robot forces to siege the team in endless waves of weapons fire and battle droids. Alpha also arrives with his newest creation, Razer V2, to attack the team. The team splits up, with some targeting the Warden's various artifacts and others directly attacking the hostile forces. However, the Warden's first wave of robots have landed ashore onto the Arena (there was an Infinite Sea around the Arena) and are concentrating fire on the heroes. Soon the heroes are surrounded by a literal steel wall of battle droids and a ring of floating gun platforms firing down on them. The situation was dire. As the Warden gloats and casually deflects attacks headed his way, 000 corrupts Chrono. 000 then obtains a computer with every addon ever, and infects it. Eterna utilizes a loophole to begin deconstruction of the computer, which results in 000 firing daggers at her. Aggron attempts to take down 000, but is then corrupted as well. Fortunately, he breaks free and imprisons 000 in a glass bottle. Otherspace assists in the battle, dropping orbital bombardment on the gun platforms and droid blockades. This allows THUNDER to destroy all of the Warden Anchors (which, upon destruction, weakens the Warden). 404 then defeats The Clown, steals his power source, and turns into a giant shadow entity for 30 seconds. Enough to clear the Arena of all droids and severely damage the Royal Giant. Phoenix rushes the Warden, but is taken by surprise when the Warden retaliates at close range and suffers extreme damage. 404 attempts to stop this, but fails. The Warden then kills Phoenix with his own weapon. But this turns out to be a bad move for the Warden. XP8 revives Phoenix into Eternal Phoenix. Sparky gets very triggered and enters Uber mode, and Lucidia becomes Ecliptic Lucidia. And to set the mood, a massive thunderstorm brews over the Arena and drenches it in water. Streaks of lightning flash across the sky. The Warden is not worried at all, despite the appearance of the Destroyer (a massive mechanical worm from Terraria) on the heroes' side. He simply summons a bunch of pillars and jump from one to another, dodging incoming fire. In the ensuing heroes' attempt to take down the Warden, SCP-3000 is terminated. The Warden, sensing an increase in danger, grows 4 bigger arms (he already has 4 average sized arms) each carrying a weapon. It kept the heroes off for a while, before Eternal Phoenix destroyed all 4. The High Ground pillars that the Anti-Creators held powers down, and everyone is on equal ground. Alpha's Razer V2 is severely damaged, and Sara attempts to headshot Eternal Phoenix to no avail. Sparky launches an energy beam at the Warden, breaking him down to 1HP. He tries to abandon ship, as usual, but is finally taken down by the Super Tactical Droid. The Warden, bitter that he has been defeated, activates a remote charge. A massive shock rocks the Arena, as the Orbital Stabilizer of Furnace is destroyed. Now the team must evacuate immediately before Furnace impacts the Cataclysm Machine. Razer v2 attempts to destroy the heroes with the use of a void bomb. Unfortunately for it, Inferno, another of Alpha's older creations, enters the battle on the heroes' side and deflects the attack, allowing the heroes to escape. Alpha is forced to escape as well, returning to the same Royal Cargo ship he was brought to Furnace on and leaving SCP-682 and SCP-2317 alone in the arena. However, Alpha's escape is almost immediately thwarted by Omega, who proceeds to shoot down the Royal Cargo ship with the rest of his (entirely new) fleet. All of the heroes immediately retreat back to the ship and take off before the destruction of Furnace, except for 404 found. Rather than let Furnace die with just a massive explosion, he heads to a nearby terminal and prepares the massive station for a massive attack against the Cataclysm Machine. Furnace's superweapon complex, the Darksaber, is the first to fire. The powerful red blast of energy impacts the surface of the Cataclysm Machine, tearing through its surface. Even this is not enough; as Furnace rushes towards the Cataclysm Machine, a Nova Bomb is armed. Upon impact, the bomb explodes in a multi-teraton nuclear detonation. Ten seconds afterwards, the primary reactor of the Furnace overloads and detonates into a supernova. Unbeknownst to anyone, 404 escapes in the X-70K moments before the Nova Bomb's explosion. He successfully arrives at an Alliance capital ship, Having conquered all seven of the stepping stones, the heroes now have only one thing left to do: To invade the Cataclysm Machine and confront Brine, the Red Dragon himself. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight